Heart's Desire
by Princess Illina
Summary: After saving Ruka from Shiki, Akatsuki finds himself unable to refrain from revealing his true feelings for Ruka. Ruka must look into her heart and decide whether it's Kaname or Akatsuki she loves. AkatRuka oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters here. **

**This is based roughly on a scene in the anime, where Rido in Senri's body attacks Ruka, and Akatsuki comes along to save her. Dialogue and events will be altered to make it sweeter. **

**

* * *

**

Ruka Souen sat alone on her bed in the room she and Rima Touya shared, brooding. Kaname's refusal of her again had left her feeling rather unhappy, miserable, leaving her unable to face anyone. She had loved the handsome, mysterious pureblood for so long, yet never once did he bother to even look at her twice. All because of Yuki, the Chairman's foster daughter, though she was as human as human could be.

Did she really love Kaname Kuran, President of the Night Class? Or was it simply obsession, infatuation, the same sort of feelings so many of the Day Class girls had for Hanabusa and Akatsuki? Ruka did not know. All she knew was that there was no hope of Kaname ever loving her.

Someone else came to mind: a tall, handsome, serious-faced youth with orangey-brown hair and eyes, a silver piercing in his left ear. Akatsuki Kain. Someone who seemed uninterested in everything and anything, and was yet so perceptive and intelligent, as though he could read minds. Somehow, whether by coincidence or not, Akatsuki was always there whenever she was down or in trouble. He was the only one who seemed to truly understand Ruka, and the sole one she could confide in. There were times when Ruka almost felt she harboured more than just friendship for him. He was the only one she had danced with at the school dance, despite the requests of many other Day Class students. Even now, she could still feel the warmth of his hand holding hers, the other on her waist or back. The remembrance of their intimacy made her blush.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a handsome, red-haired youth her age. Had Senri even knocked? Either he hadn't, or Ruka had simply failed to hear it.

"Shiki? Where have you been all this while? Why are you here?"

"Ah, I've been bored," the model answered casually. "Been having way too much free time. But now that you're here…" Senri raised his head to give Ruka a look she cared nothing for. "Perhaps I could spend it with you instead?"

Was she imagining it, or did Senri have mismatched eyes? One blue, one red. Surely it could not be that…

"Shiki? What…"

Shiki strode forward and laid a hand on Ruka's head. "Time with you, Ruka? You're a beauty too, you know, and I do have a tendency to mix around with Rima too much. Things do get _so _boring." Shiki's hand slid lower, caressing the side of Ruka's face.

"Stop it, Shiki!" Ruka snapped, rising and slapping his hand away.

In reply, Shiki reached out to grab her slender wrist firmly, with a startling strength Ruka didn't even know he possessed. "So, you don't want to? Well, that's really a pity, isn't it?"

"Let go of me!"

A cruel smile spread over Shiki's normally calm, complacent face. Brutally, he yanked Ruka forward and then shoved her backwards, abruptly releasing her hand. Ruka cried out in pain and shock as she went flying backwards, crashing heavily into the wall with full force. Stars danced about before her eyes, as if to mock her further. She could not even summon enough strength to stand up and run.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Shiki sneered, walking forward towards the stunned girl. "Don't worry, Ruka. Next time, I'll be far gentler."

The door behind Shiki suddenly flew open violently, sending in an almighty blast of air. In one swift movement, Akatsuki lunged forward and grabbed Shiki by the front of his white overcoat, slamming him against the wall ferociously.

"Shiki, what have you done to her?" Akatsuki roared, his eyes filled with murderous rage.

"Akatsuki, don't!" Ruka protested, horrified at the thought of Akatsuki killing Shiki there and then on her behalf.

"Hmmph!" Shiki snorted. "What have I done to your sweet Ruka, you ask?" He raised his head to gaze back levelly at Akatsuki. Only then did Ruka's rescuer see his mismatched eyes.

"What the…"

Another sudden movement, and then Takuma Ichijou, the handsome, blonde-haired, green-eyed Dorm Vice President came striding in swiftly. In two seconds, he was between Akatsuki and Shiki, pulling them apart.

"Stop it, you two!" he commanded sharply. "Shiki, return to your room now. Akatsuki, you leave him alone."

"You're giving _me _orders?" Shiki said mockingly.

"Shiki, please." Takuma regarded him steadily, and Shiki finally relented. His lips twisted in a mocking smile, he turned and left, leaving the door open.

"Ichijou-sama, what on earth is going on?" Akatsuki demanded. "What's happened to Shiki?"

"I'll deal with this," Takuma replied, with surprising calm. "Akatsuki, Ruka, don't say a word to Kaname-sama. Please."

"But…"

"Akatsuki." Takuma's jade eyes were sterner than usual. "Say nothing to Kaname-sama. Understand?"

Akatsuki sighed and nodded.

"I'd better see to Shiki now. Akatsuki, I'll leave Ruka to you. Keep quiet about this, OK?" Takuma left and shut the door behind him quietly.

"Ruka, are you alright?" Akatsuki enquired with concern, bending down and extending a hand to her.

"Yeah." Ruka's voice was as weak as her hand as she gripped Akatsuki's hand and tried to rise. But the pain in her head was still too overwhelming, and she could only groan and slump down again.

"Shiki's hurt you badly, that brute," Akatsuki sighed, carefully lifting Ruka in his arms efficiently and carrying her to her bed. "I'll need to treat that head of yours. Lean on me awhile." Akatsuki seated himself next to Ruka, holding her bruised head against his shoulder with one hand, his other hand working on a healing technique.

"Akatsuki."

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Akatsuki withdrew his hands from her head at last, slinging an arm around Ruka's shoulder. "Does your head still hurt?"

"No. I'll be fine, really." Ruka could not even bring herself to pull away from Akatsuki's comforting grip. Turning round slightly, she leaned her head on his chest, clinging onto his shirt. "I thought for a moment Shiki was really going to kill me."

"I wouldn't have let him," Akatsuki replied firmly, holding her against him gently, feeling nothing but the warmth of her body against his. "Don't worry, Ruka. Ichijou-sama will deal with him."

Ruka raised her head slowly to gaze into Akatsuki's face. "How did you know I was in danger?"

"I don't really know," Akatsuki confessed. "I – I just felt it in the air, somehow. Ruka…" His arms tightened around her. "I want – you have to…ahhh." Akatsuki's words trailed off in a long sigh. Leaning forward, he shut his eyes and touched his lips to Ruka's unexpectedly.

Ruka made no attempt to push him away. Akatsuki's kiss was uncalled-for, certainly, but it was warm and gentle and chaste, and sought only to give, not take. Ruka pressed against him more closely, her breath quickening as Akatsuki drew back for a while, and kissed her again. She could feel his heart and hers pounding like a war-drum in their chests.

"Ruka." Akatsuki drew back reluctantly now, avoiding her gaze. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you. I just needed to show you…I know what Kaname-sama means to you. I know it's him you love and need. Forgive me." Akatsuki rose to leave with obvious reluctance.

"Don't go, Akatsuki." Ruka reached out to grip Akatsuki's arm, pulling him towards her and laying her hand on his face. "Stay here." Whether it was desire for his presence, or simply fear that Shiki would return to assault her again, Ruka did not know nor care; she only knew she needed Akatsuki.

Akatsuki's eyes shut as he placed his palm over hers, before raising her hand to his lips momentarily. "I'm sorry, Ruka. I know how much you desire Kaname-sama. I have no intention of standing between you two. If it's him you love, let it be so. You've always been my heart's desire since we were children, and you always will be, even if you can never love me. I would have you know now know that even if you hate me for what I've just done, I will always be there for you, whether you need me or not, Ruka." Akatsuki pressed his lips against her forehead, and Ruka shut her eyes, letting the thrilling pleasure of his touch overcome her. Before she could open her mouth to frame a reply to his declaration, Akatsuki had released her and was gone.

Ruka remained on the bed for a long time, still feeling the touch of Akatsuki's lips on hers. It was the first time anyone had kissed her like this. Oh, how she had wanted it! Surely even Kaname could not touch her heart like this, and invoke such pleasure and warmth?

_Do you love Akatsuki or Kaname-sama? _

It was not a question Ruka was quite prepared to answer yet. She tried to picture Kaname in her mind: tall, slender, so handsome with his large reddish-brown eyes and longish black hair, but the only image that came to her was that of Akatsuki, tall and grave, never saying much, but always _there_, somehow.

_Do you love Akatsuki or Kaname-sama? _

The answer was only too obvious now. In a moment of clarity and realization, Ruka found the answer to the question she had asked herself so many times. She did not truly love Kaname; she never had. She was merely captivated and infatuated with him, but she had never really known or understood him. It was Akatsuki whom she loved, Akatsuki who had always been there for her, and had not been afraid to declare it, despite knowing her feelings for Kaname.

And Ruka, in that moment, knew without the slightest doubt that Akatsuki, and Akatsuki alone was her true heart's desire.

**~The End~**

**Hope all of you enjoyed this. Sorry if it's badly written; I've never tried writing a VK fic before, and I'm still new to the manga. All reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome. Thank you! **


End file.
